They made it
by luisaakainsane
Summary: Cody's unforgettable 16th birthday.


**A/N:** It's a short story. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Feedback is very welcome.

* * *

A week before Cody's 16th birthday.  
Cody was on the phone once again with his best friend. With Ted. The two have known each other all their lives. But unfortunately they do not see each other very often, because they're living in different states.

"Oh,dude. In a week I'll finally be 16! Can't wait for it! But it really sucks that you won't be here..." Cody really wanted Ted to be there. But Ted told him recently that he won't be there. "Yeah, I know. It sucks. But you know what?" "No, what, Ted?" Cody asked. "I won't miss your birthday!" For five minutes, a felt eternity, Ted could'nt hear anything. "Codes? Are you still there? Please, say something!" Cody was totally speechless. "Uhm, yes. Sorry. I just don't know what to say." He really didn't know what to say. Ted grinned. "Hm,well. How about 'That's awesome! I'm sooo glad I can spend my birthday with you!'" "I'm ALWAYS glad when we see each other!! When will you come?" he asked full of excitement. He couldn't wait to see his best friend again. They had seen each other in April, but for Cody was this an eternity. "Tomorrow afternoon." Ted answered. "What? Tomorrow? That's fucking great!! How long will you stay here?" "The day after your birthday I have to go home , Baby-boy. I have to hang up now. I'm assuming you're picking me up from the airport?" Ted said. "Of course, Teddy. See you tomorrow." "Bye, Codes." "Bye."

Cody slept that night with a smile on his face. And Ted was happy,too.

*******

Cody woke up the next morning pretty early. He was very excited. Finally, he would see his best friend again.

*******

Cody was gay. But no one knew. Neither his family nor Ted. He could'n tell Ted. He was afraid of losing him. Because Ted was kinda reason that he was gay.  
Cody loved Ted. He loved his best friend. Since he knew what love is, he knew that Ted was the only one for him.

*******

The next few days went by pretty fast. And then it was time. Time for June,30. Time for Cody's 16th birthday.  
"Happy birthday, Baby-boy!" Ted said and embraced his best friend. But why felt this embrace suddenly so different? The two had embraced so often. But this time everything was different somehow.  
"Thanks, Teddy."  
"I have a little something for you." Ted handed him a parcel. Cody opened it and his eyes were suddenly very big. "Oh my gosh!" Cody murmured and held the new Zelda game in his hands. "Thank you sooo much!" he said with a big smile. When Cody was happy, he was happy,too.

The day went pretty normal. Cody didn't like big parties, so he hadn't invited any friends. The most important thing for him was that Ted was there. After they had eaten with Cody's family, they went to Cody's room. Cody decided to play his new video game and Ted was watching him. Soon he wasn't watching anymore. He was staring. Staring at Cody. Staring at his best friend. He looked over him from top to bottom. 'I should stop looking at him.' he thought. But he couldn't. He had already noticed on his arrival that Cody has changed in the last months. Cody was more muscular. And he also had become more adult. Cody was no longer a little boy. All these thoughts were very confusing. He wasn't falling for his best friend, was he?

*******

Cody lay in his bed, Ted next to him on the ground.  
"Codes?"  
"Teddy?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Uhm...are...are you still a virgin?" Ted asked shyly.  
"Well. That's a question I didn't expect."  
"Sorry. Just forget it..."  
"Nah, it's okay. Yes, I'm still a virgin. What about you?"  
"Really?...Yes. Me, too. I'm waiting for the right person." Ted said.  
'Person? Why not woman?' Cody wondered. "Me, too."

For him, Ted was the right person. Ted meant everything to him. But he knew that this will never happen. He would never be together with Ted that way. And he didn't want to tell him that he was in love him. He didn't want to screw up their friendship.

*******

At 11pm they decided to call it a night.  
Suddenly there was a bang and Cody was on Ted. Ted opened his eyes and looked directly in Cody's beautiful blue eyes. He knew - now or never.  
"Sorry, Ted." Cody was blushed. He wanted to get up again, but Ted held him back. Cody was confused. Why was he doing this? "Ted, what are you doing? Let me go!" Before Cody could fight back, he was pulled down and Ted pressed his lips against Cody's. "Teddy, please..." This was what Cody had dreamed of for so long. Ted could feel the hard cock of his best friend. He began to undress Cody slowly, kissing him all over his body. "Teddy..." Cody murmured. "If you don't want this, then say it and I'll stop." Ted said. "No, Ted. I want this. I want you! You can't imagine how long I've been wanting this..." They exchanged positions, so now Ted was on Cody. Ted's lips met again Cody's. The kiss became more intense and soon their tongues were involved.  
Cody put his legs on Ted's shoulders. "I fear it will hurt a bit." Ted said and kissed Cody's chest. "I don't care. I want you in me. Now. I need you. Please."

*******

"Oh god...T-E-D-D-Y..." Cody groaned. He never felt so good. His greatest dream had finally come true. "You're so hot, Baby!" Ted kissed his Cody passionately.

*******

"WOW...that was..." Cody was overwhelmed.  
"Hot?" Ted grinned.  
"Uhm, Teddy?" he asked.  
"Yes, Baby? What do you have on your mind?"  
"I...I love you." Cody whispered.  
"I love you, too, Cody." Ted answered.

Cody snuggled into his lover and fell asleep with a smile. Ted watched him a bit and found that he had done everything correctly. He truly loved Cody.

********

The next day Ted had to go home again. They lay snuggled together on Cody's bed.  
"I don't want you to go!" Cody said. He was close to tears.  
"But I have to. Look, we'll see each other as soon as possible. And in the meantime we can make calls." Ted said and kissed Cody softly on his forehead.  
"Don't forget me." the younger lover murmured.  
"Forget a nuisance like you? That's impossible." Ted teased.  
"I hate you." Cody pouted.  
"And I love you." Ted said and kissed his Cody.


End file.
